


Nuits d'abandon

by Nelja



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le second prince aime inverser les rôles, de temps en temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuits d'abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Sunrise.

Schneizel est le maître des masques, son esprit échafaudant toujours quelque nouveau plan aux complexes bifurcations, tandis qu'il vous adresse un charmant sourire et reprend une tasse de thé.

Il vous demande aimablement un service, mais il n'est pas certain qu'il le veuille ; peut-être voulait-il juste voir votre réaction, ou vous pousser à tout à fait autre chose. Et même cela n'est qu'un autre moyen, qui vise peut-être à une fin que personne ne connaît. Ou alors peut-être n'a-t-il pas de but à atteindre, seulement des choses qu'il fuit.

On le dit ambitieux, et il ne dément rien. Mais, de l'autorité et des plaisirs qui lui sont accordés en tant que second prince, il ne semble profiter en rien, menant une vie rangée plus par indifférence que par principe. Beaucoup pensent que, donnant des ordres impossibles à contester, jouant avec les réactions des gens comme avec les cordes d'un instrument de musique, il jouit pleinement de l'ivresse du pouvoir. Mais certains lui prêtent toujours, là encore, un autre but encore mieux caché.

On murmure qu'il n'aime personne. Ce n'est pas surprenant, pour un membre de la famille royale. On ajoute qu'il ne hait personne, qu'il ne craint personne, et alors les yeux s'écarquillent. Et si réellement il ne connaît les sentiments qu'en tant que leviers qu'il peut pousser pour ses plans mystérieux, s'il n'en a aucune appréhension personnelle... le simple soupçon suffit pour éveiller autour de lui une inquiétude terrible.

Kanon est sans doute la personne qui le connaît le mieux, et lui-même ne sait pas tout.

Mais il a été jugé suffisamment fidèle pour savoir que Schneizel, en secret, sans jamais vouloir l'admiration de personne, ni maintenant, ni après, oeuvre pour l'humanité, poussé par leurs cruautés, mené par leurs souffrances, parce qu'il a tant de mal à vouloir quelque chose pour lui-même, et cela a une grandeur aveuglante qui attire Kanon irrésistiblement.

Et qui, parfois, lui donne envie de pleurer.

Il ne sait pas si le prince Schneizel peut aimer, au sens commun du terme, mais cela ne le tourmente pas, pas vraiment, car il y a entre eux une confiance absolue qui est quelque chose de plus élevé encore.

Il sait par contre, et il est le seul, que parfois le second prince s'effondre, las, tellement las de n'être qu'un pur esprit, un creuset dans lequel un monde idéal se cristallise. Que ces soirs-là, le front reposant sur sa main, il semble pris d'une étrange mélancolie, comme si toute la complexité du monde bourdonnait dans sa tête, et que, devant de tels enjeux, il ne pouvait plus réagir par le rire ou l'orgueil.

Kanon peut maintenant s'en rendre compte avant la moindre indication explicite. Et il sait exactement comment empêcher Schneizel de se perdre, leur lien suffisamment fort pour permettre cette étrange communion, cette faiblesse passagère qui les rend tous les deux plus forts ensuite.

"Venez ici." demande-t-il.

Schneizel ne résiste pas un instant. Il ne le pourrait pas, dans cet état, pense parfois Kanon. Sauf que, bien sûr, si un intrus venait les interrompre, il trouverait la force de montrer un visage infaillible, imperturbable et sarcastique au monde. Il ne se permettrait pas la moindre faiblesse devant quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais c'est sans aucun signe de contestation ou de supériorité condescendante qu'il se laisse porter par les paroles et les mains délicates de Kanon. Etalé à terre, sur un tapis épais ou des coussins, il se laisse écraser de son poids, il ne proteste pas quand ses vêtements sont défaits en hâte ; et toujours ce regard sombre et presque perdu.

"Regardez-moi." ordonne Kanon, arrachant des baisers de la bouche du prince. "Touchez-moi." Là encore, Schneizel s'exécute sans hésitation. Ses yeux se fixent sur son subordonné, ses mains habiles se posent là où on le lui demande, et Kanon ressent le même frisson que la première fois, quand c'était arrivé presque par surprise ; cette impression sans cesse renouvelée d'obtenir tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré.

Personne ne pourrait imaginer cela. Personne ne connaît vraiment Schneizel, et Kanon... disons que peu de gens font assez attention à lui. Ils peuvent le voir comme la putain du prince, et Kanon ne fait rien pour les démentir, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils comprennent, au contraire. Dans ces moments-là, c'est Schneizel qui se soumet à lui. Cette inversion des rôles pourrait être gênante - elle l'a été, au début, quand Kanon ne savait pas encore où aller. Mais elle est aussi follement excitante. "Vous êtes à moi." murmure t-il, et c'est un prince - le prince qui régnera sur le monde, en tant que dieu vengeur - qui hoche la tête, qui le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de son corps et même de son esprit.

"Ne regardez que moi." ordonne-t-il encore, d'une voix rauque, et les yeux de Schneizel ne le quittent plus, ses mains, sa bouche, caressent le corps de Kanon, partout où il lui plaira de l'exiger. "Ne pensez qu'à moi." Et Schneizel obéit avec reconnaissance, lavé de ses propres pensées trop complexes. Il se concentre sur Kanon, admire son corps jeune et souple, loue son existence, et oublie tout le reste.

Plus de plans tortueux et d'alliances faillibles ; plus de peur de l'échec, plus des responsabilités que l'on s'impose. Le monde se réduit à juste eux deux, et personne ne trahira personne. Tout ce que Schneizel a à faire est de devenir un instant celui qui suit les ordres aveuglément, de se laisser dicter par son amant ses actes, ses paroles, jusqu'à ses pensées, et son esprit éclairci connaît un bienheureux repos.

Kanon finit d'arracher les vêtements de son amant, contemple son corps abandonné, son sexe durci par le désir. Il l'avait longuement rêvé, avant la première fois, mais cela le fait toujours frémir. Il crispe ses doigts autour de ses épaules, marque sa peau de ses dents et de ses lèvres, en signe de possession. Le prince a connu d'autres amants des deux sexes, il le sait, par goût de l'expérimentation ou comme moyen de manipulation. Mais Kanon est le seul à l'avoir eu comme cela, soumis, offert, absolument sans défense.

"Vous êtes à moi." dit-il, "juste à moi." et Schneizel gémit en signe d'acquiescement ; ce n'est plus seulement la mollesse égarée du début. Par la façon dont Kanon entre dans l'âme de Schneizel, il peut, l'espace d'un instant, faire ressentir au prince qui n'a jamais rien voulu pour lui les tortures et les délices du désir, celui qui ne saisit pas le corps mais l'être tout entier.

"Dites-moi que vous me voulez. Dites-moi à quel point." Et Schneizel le supplie, lui lance des paroles d'amour et de besoin, dont, dans cette transe au moins, il pense chaque mot. C'est pour Kanon un des sentiments les plus troublants et délicieux au monde.

C'est seulement alors qu'il le prend, qu'il s'abandonne au plaisir sauvage de la possession, alors que le prince gémit sous lui, perdu dans sa propre extase ; et tout est fini en quelques mouvements rapides et désordonnés. Ils sont déjà au bord de la jouissance, tous les deux, depuis longtemps déjà, mais Kanon a retenu cette conclusion sans doute plus qu'il n'aurait dû, pour voir plus longtemps la fièvre du désir sur le visage de son prince, et parce que l'orgasme n'en est que plus éclatant.

Ils peuvent rester longtemps enlacés ensuite, dans une énivrante odeur de sexe. "Merci." murmure Schneizel, sa voix redevenue ferme et noble, alors qu'il embrasse Kanon sur les lèvres, le cou, sur ses épaules douces. Kanon voudrait répondre à la fois "merci" et "ce n'est rien", comme les premières fois, quand il bafouillait dans un moment d'abandon choqué. Maintenant, il ne dit plus rien, ils se comprennent suffisamment. Souvent, même, le prince s'endort ici même, pour garder la marque de cet instant d'abandon jusque dans ses rêves ; et Kanon va chercher une couverture, et s'allonge auprès de lui.

Le prince, ces nuits-là, sourit dans son sommeil. Habituellement, même en dormant, jamais il ne se départ d'une expression mesurée, contrôlée ; Kanon le sait, pour avoir suffisamment souvent veillé sur ses nuits.

C'est la partie du jeu qui est vraie ; ce sourire-là n'appartient qu'à lui.


End file.
